Amor de Verdad
by Bambie-Chan
Summary: Cuando crees que todo esta bien, el mundo de color rosa en el que vives, empieza a hacerse un color oscuro. Sangre puede derramarse, amores,reencuentros,dolores. Te das cuenta de que todo se convirtió en una pesadilla; Que solo el amor podrá vencer...
1. Chapter 1

**Estaba pensando escribir esto, antes que nada sigan esperando POR FAVOR más capítulos de "Mi Vecina".**

**Bueno empecemos porque no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir**

Una señora de mayor edad, estaba entrando a la residencia Fujisaki, ya que trabajaría ahí, estaba acompañada de una niña de 8 años de edad, de tez blanca, ojos color ámbar, el cabello lo tiene largo más de la cadera y color dorado o amarillo así por decirlo.

-Bienvenida, a la residencia Fujisaki, es un gusto tenerla aquí señora Mashiro-San-Dijo la dueña de la familia Fujisaki (la madre)

-El placer es mío trabajar para usted-decía la señora mayor de edad

-Señora Mashiro-San, la llamare por su nombre, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo la señora Fujisaki

-De acuerd0, señora Fujisaki-San-dijo la anciana.

-¿Quién es esta pequeña niña, tan adorable?-pregunto la señora

-Es mi nieta-contesto la anciana

-M-Mashiro, Rima Mashiro- contesto la pequeña niña.

-¿Qué edad tienes pequeña?

-O-ocho años….señora-

-Un año menor que mi hijo Fujisaki Nagihiko, tal vez puedan ser amigos-dijo la señora Fujisaki.

-Si-dijo Rima.

-Bueno, síganme-dijo la señora Fujisaki, mientras las guiaba a sus habitaciones.

-Esta, es la tuya Rima-Dijo la señora

-G-gracias-Dijo Rima tímidamente

Rima entro a la habitación, era acogedora, todo era como antiguo japonés, muy lindo, pero muy grande, se podría perder en cualquier momento.

-Tal vez si salgo, a explorar…..-Dijo en sus adentros Rima

Rima caminaba, todo era tan, pero tan grande, que se perdió (N/A: Lógico a mi me pasaría lo mismo xD)

Lo bueno es que encontró un jardín, era tan hermoso, muchas flores en todo el lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo Rima

Camino un poco más, hasta que encontró a alguien. Era un niño, mayor que Rima, cabello largo de color morado y lacio, más largo que el de un chico normal, ojos color ámbar igual que los de Rima.

Rima era tímida con las personas, pero tiene valor, es valiente no como las demás niñas.

-D-disculpa….-Dijo Rima jalando un extremo de la camisa del niño.

-¿He?-Dijo el niño volteando a ver

-M-me….he …..p-perdido-Dijo Rima bajando la cabeza

-¿Es muy grande la casa cierto?

-S-si

-Bien antes, me llamo Fujisaki, Nagihiko Fujisaki-Contesto el niño extendiéndole la mano

-Mashiro, Rima Mashiro-Dijo Rima mientras tomaba su mano de Nagihiko y se saludaban.

Así fue como la llevo a su habitación de nuevo, ya tenían confianza mucha, se volvieron los mejores amigos en unos instantes.

-Rima-Chan-la llamo Nagihiko

-Si…Nagi-Dijo Rima, que le costaba pronunciar el nombre del niño.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?-pregunto curioso Nagihiko, pero luego se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado, ya que Rima empezó a sollozar

-Perdón, si no quieres decirme, no te voy a obligar Rima-Chan- Dijo Nagihiko

Rima se limpio las lágrimas, que salían para responderle al niño

-Descuida Nagi, siempre pasa esto-Dijo Rima

-Pero te contare

-Rima si no quieres no me digas-Dijo serio Nagihiko

Rima lo ignoro-Mis padres, no eran muy unidos, que digamos, pero se querían. Un día tuvieron que dejarme en la casa porque tenían trabajo en Estados Unidos, tendrían que viajar, y dejarme sola en la casa ya que sería un estorbo en su trabajo, lo peor de todo es que me dejaron el día de mi cumpleaños-Dijo Rima, apretando su mano, que ya estaban hechos un puño, y le recorrían las lagrimas por su cara.

-Rima…-Fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que Rima lo abrazo

-Pasaron unos meses y ellos no volvían, hasta que un día mi abuela Sonohara vino a verme, me conto que el avión cayó al mar y no encontraron restos del accidente, tampoco vivos.

(N/A: Lo saque de Clannad xD soy una copiadora aunque no parece todo D:)

-Fue la peor noticia que tuve, así que mi abuela se quedo conmigo todo este tiempo, hasta que el dinero nos hacía falta, fue como llagamos aquí-Dijo Rima ya más calmada

Nagihiko solo se quedo en silencio, pensando lo duro que debió ser para Rima perder a las personas que tanto ha amado.

**¡Así pasaron los años, Rima tiene 16 años y Nagihiko 17!, la madre de Nagihiko tuvo otra hija llamada Nadeshko, edad de 12 años.**

-Nadeshko- Llamo Rima

-Rima-Chan, por aquí-Contesto la niña, quien era igual a Nagihiko solo que versión mujer (xD).

-Nadeshko, casi me matas de un susto-Dijo Rima preocupada

-Despreocúpate, Rima-Chan solo estaba jugando en el jardín-dijo inocentemente

-Bueno, bueno, pero no me vuelvas a asustar así, ¿entendiste?

-Pareces mi madre, aparte estabas con Nagihiko, creí que se besarían –Dijo la niña pícaramente

-P-pero que dices, en primer lugar Nagihiko no me iba a besar, en segundo el solo es mi mejor amigo- Dijo Rima

-Esa atmosfera dice lo contrario, además yo quiero que seas mi cuñada- dijo Nadeshko felizmente

-No sé que voy a hacer contigo-dijo Rima suspirando

-Aparte Nagihiko tiene MUCHAS admiradoras-Dijo Rima agregando fuertemente la palabra "muchas"

-Para mí eso sonó a CELOS- dijo agregando fuertemente la palabra "celos"

-Todo lo que digo de sus admiradoras te suena a celos-Dijo Rima defendiéndose

-Jaja creo que tienes razón-Dijo un chico atrás de Rima

-Nagihiko- Grito la pequeña niña

-Hola, Nadeshko, Rima-Chan-Dijo Nagihiko

Rima había gritado, pues se asusto porque había alguien atrás de ella, que escuchaba su conversación.

-Que no te dijeron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones de "Damas"-Dijo haciendo con sus dedos comillas en la palabra "Damas"

-Pero bueno-Dijo Rima-¡Nagihiko!-Grito la muchacha, quien se abalanzo encima de él y cayeron al suelo, Rima sobre Nagihiko

-Parecen pareja-Dijo Nadeshko

-Al final ustedes se besaran, ¿verdad?-Pregunto Nadeshko con estrellitas en sus ojos

-C-claro que no- dijo Rima

-Bueno, que tal si nos levantamos Rima-Chan-dijo el chico ya que aun estaban tirados en el suelo

-P-perdón- dijo mientras se intentaban levantarse, pero Nadeshko empujo a Rima e hiso que esta se cayera de nuevo y se diera un beso con Nagihiko

-Al parecer gane- dijo en sus adentros Nadeshko

_-mi primer beso, este es ¡MI PRIMER BESO Y ES CON NAGIHIKO!-_penso Rima mientras empezaba a corresponder el beso

-_La estoy besando, he correspondido al igual que ella, son tan cálidos sus labios-_se decía Nagihiko para asimismo

Se separaron por falta de aire.

-P-perdóname-Decía Rima quien estaba SONROJADISIMA (N/A: Competencia con un tomate)

-T-tranquila fue un accidente-Contestaba Nagihiko quien estaba igual de sonrojado

-Entonces, ¿Por qué correspondieron el beso?-Pregunto inocentemente Nadeshko

-P-perdón-dijo Rima, mientras salía corriendo de allí

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Antes que nada ALGO IMPORTANTE**

**Tengo 6 Shugos Charas :D (En mi imaginación)**

**Luego se las presento. En este mes estuve viendo Shugo Chara que en mi opinión estuvo de maravilla. Mis fanfics si sale Amu tal vez su pareja sea Tadase (Ikuto no se pero lo verán con Amu cuando ¡YO QUIERA QUE ESTE CON AMU!).**

**Sigan esperando Capítulos de "Mi Vecina". La razón de que ya no subí se las diré cuando tenga el valor o simplemente es algo personal.**

**ANTES QUE NADA LES DIGO QUE SI NO QUIEREN A TADASE CON AMU, SE FRIEGAN VALLANSE A OTRO FANFIC AQUÍ CUANDO YO QUIERA HABRA AMUTO PERO POR AHORA NO. NO QUIERO INSULTOS NI QUEJAS PERO NO ME DEJAN DE OTRA QUE ADVERTIRLES YO NO BUSCO PELEA PERO NIMODO.**

**Ahora pues me gusta la pareja RimaHiko :D ¡LA AMO!, de eso serán mis Fanfics igual de InuYasha habrán y tal vez mas animes **

**Mis Shugos Charas a continuación se presentaran, estarán en todos mi fanfics antes de la lectura.**

**Miki: Hola, soy el Shugo Chara de Nao-Chan, soy la lista, ella no es bastante lista así que por eso nací yo y estoy feliz de conocerla Jiji**

**Yo: ¡Oye! Y si admito que no soy bastante lista**

**Vale: Soy Vale-Chan y soy un Shugo Chara de Nao-Chan, represento sus ganas de escribir Mangas, Fanfics, Novelas, Programas de Televisión, Animes. Así como el sentimiento de ser escritora :D**

**Yo: de eso no me arrepiento :D**

**Lala: Hola, soy Lala-Chan Shugo Chara de Nao-Chan, ella no es muy buena cocinando así que nací yo :D **

**Yo: eso es cruel, y si no tengo idea de cómo cocinar :D pero me esfuerzo en hacerlo**

**Indi: Hola, soy Indi-Chan Shugo Chara de Nao-Chan represento el deporte, ella es pésima en eso, deberían verla xD**

**Yo: ¡No te burles!**

**Dari: Hola, estamos aquí si estamos verdad, hola, me llamo Dari-Chan y represento el amor de ¡CANTAR! de Nao-Chan le gusta cantar pero siempre se pone nerviosa y es muy tímida**

**Yo: ¡se están presentando o me están ofendiendo y criticando! **

**Kusu: Yo soy Kusu-Kun naci del arte me encanta el arte, Nao-Chan no es muy buena en eso por eso nací yo :D **

**Yo: -Lagrimas falsas- Son ustedes tan crueles**

**Todos mis Shugos: ¡Lo sentimos Nao-Chan!**

**Yo: perdonados :D, espero que les agraden mis Shugos :D tengo mucha imaginación que pase una hora pensando en nombres c: pueden llamarme Nao-Chan :D Bye Bye ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Preguntas: ¿Cuál de mis Shugos Charas te agrada? ¿Cuál es tu favorito? ¿Por qué? RESPONDAN :D **


	2. Haku?

**Hola les traigo un capitulo nuevo**

**Vale-Chan: ¡Que YO escribí!**

**Kusu-Kun: Todos ayudamos**

**Yo: Dejen leer **

**Indi-Chan: Vale-Chan se esforzó en escribirlo esperemos que les guste**

**Lala-Chan: ¡Las galletas están listas!**

**Dari-Chan: ¡HAMBRE!**

**Indi-Chan: con razón Dari-Chan no hace deporte**

**Miki-Chan: ¡ATMOSFERA RARA!**

**Yo: empecemos**

Ya había pasado unos días desde aquel accidente, actuaban como si nunca hubiese pasado, excepto Nadeshko quien lo recordaba cuando podía.

-Que tengan un buen día- decía una la señora Fujisaki desde afuera de su casa

-Si-respondieron los tres chicos

-Vez es mantenida por la familia Fujisaki-dijo una señora

-Deberían de ponerla como criada, o enviarla a un orfanato después de todo es huérfana- le siguió la otra.

-Que descaro de su parte, ser mantenida por esa familia, Ja, a lo mejor solo quiere el dinero-dijo otra de las señoras

-Se acostara con el heredero, aquedara embarazada y se tendrán que casar, es una Zorra de primera.

A Rima la criticaban, porque vivía en la Residencia Fujisaki, una de las más ricas en Japón, veían con mala cara a Rima, decían que era una criada nada más.

-¡No tienen nada que hacer, en vez de criticar!-Grito Nadeshko, quien quiere mucho a Rima

-Vez, es una mala influencia, para los herederos Fujisaki

Rima bajo la cabeza, si se defendía, quedaría mal con las personas y todos empezarían a hablar de los Fujisaki, ella no quería que tengan mala fama.

-Vámonos-dijo Rima con un tono furioso

Así caminaron, hasta que llegaron al colegio de Nadeshko

-Adiós, Nadeshko-Dijo Rima dándole una sonrisa falsa

-Rima-Chan-Contesto Nadeshko

-No dejes que te lastimen-agrego

-Si-contesto Rima

-Adiós-dijo Nadeshko mientras corría para entrar al colegio

-Vamos, Nagihiko-Dijo Rima, dedicándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas

-Sí, vamos Rima-Chan-Contesto el chico, con una sonrisa al ver que Rima estaba alegre

Llegaron al colegio, hablaban de ellos puesto que eran muy lindos

-Es Nagihiko- dijo una chica

-Es tan lindo-contesto otra

-Daria todo por estar en el lugar de Rima-Chan-contesto otra chica

-Si- dijeron al Unisón, mientras suspiraban

Lo mismo se repitió con Rima, la misma conversación (xD) solo que con muchachos

-Nos volveremos a ver Rima …..-Chan y Nagihiko -dijo un chico que estaba escondido en un pasillo desocupado.

Pasaron las horas, hasta el almuerzo

-Como te fue Rima-Chan-pregunto el ojidorado

-Como siempre-Contesto Rima

-¡Nagihiko!-Grito una chica

-¿He?

La muchacha se tiro encima de Nagihiko quedando en una posición comprometedora

-¿Se puede saber quién eres?-Pregunto Rima un poco molesta (N/A: si un poco xD)

-¿Eres la novia?-pregunto la chica

-No-contesto Rima, sonrojada

-Entonces no te importa-Dijo la chica que ya se había levantado del suelo

Las dos muchachas se quedaron viendo MUY feo, Rima ganaba, pero la chica no se rendía, había un silencio incomodo, que Nagihiko tuvo que romper.

-Chicas-dijo Nagihiko algo nervioso

-¿Qué?-Le gritaron al mismo tiempo

-N-nada-contesto el

Sonó la campana, que anunciaba que se acabo el descanso (MALDITA CAMPANA)

-Adiós, MI Nagi-Dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Nagihiko, para después irse corriendo

-¿La conoces?-Pregunto Rima

-Creo -Contesto Nagihiko

-Bueno, vamos si no llegaremos tarde al salón-Dijo Rima

Se fueron al salón, una vez dentro el profesor empezó a explicar que tendrían un trabajo en equipo.

-Muy bien, ahora nombrare a los equipos, que serán de 2 voluntarios-Anuncio el profesor

Empezó a hacer los equipos hasta que…

-Fujisaki Nagihiko y Haku Fushima, Mashiro Rima y Hinamori Amu

-No nos toco el mismo equipo Rima-Chan-Dijo algo triste Nagihiko

-Algún día tendría que pasar Nagi-Dijo Rima seriamente, porque la compañera de Nagihiko es nada menos que la niña esa que lo beso en el descanso

-Hace mucho que no me decías Nagi-Dijo Nagihiko feliz

-Porque hora ya lo sé pronunciar Nagihiko-Contesto Rima

-Me gusta más Nagi-Dijo Nagihiko

-Yo te diré siempre Nagi-Dijo una muchacha

-No te involucraron en esta conversación….Haku-Dijo Rima

-Nagi ¿A qué hora voy a tu casa?-Pregunto Haku a Nagihiko, ignorando completamente a Rima

-Hoy en la tarde Haku-Chan-contesto Nagihiko

-Bueno vámonos Nagihiko, aquí hay basura que no han recogido y huele mal-Dijo Rima furiosa, porque la ignoraron

-Debes ser tu Rima…..-Chan-Dijo Haku, para después reírse

Rima salió del salón hecha furia

-¡Rima-Chan!-Grito Nagihiko, ignorando la presencia de Haku

A fuera del colegio estaba una chica de cabello color amarillo

-Rima-Chan, ¿Estas molesta?-Pregunto Nagihiko

-No travesti-Contesto Rima

-Estas molesta

-Claro que ¡No!-Grito Rima

-Rima-Chan ¿Por qué gritas?-pregunto Nadeshko que acababa de llegar

-Todo es culpa de la Zorra esa-Contesto Rima

-¿Zorra?-Pregunto Nadeshko

-Sí, Zorra. La Zorra de Haku

-Tan mal te cae-dijo Nagihiko

-Esa gente no me agrada-Contesto Rima

-Haku…Haku…Haku-Dijo Nadeshko

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunto Nagihiko

-Siento que la conozco, he escuchado su nombre en alguna parte-dijo Nadeshko con su mano en su barbilla

-Ja, quien no conoce a esa Zorra-Dijo Rima

-Rima cálmate-Le dijo Nagihiko a Rima quien se alteraba

-No te me acerques TRAVESTI que tienes olor a Zorra-Dijo Rima mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba caminando

-¿Comió el día de hoy?-pregunto Nadeshko, ya que Rima cuando no desayuna se molesta y está fuera de control

-Comió más de la cuenta-Dijo Nagihiko, que estaba siguiendo a Rima

-TRAVESTI aun te escucho–Dijo Rima

-Jajaja-Nadeshko se empezó a reír

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto Nagihiko

-Rima está muy molesta, no me la imagino embarazada de ti-dijo Nadeshko

-Tampoco yo-dijo Nagihiko

Rima se detuvo, paro de caminar-Que dijiste ¡NIÑA!-dijo Rima

-Hoho-Contesto Nadeshko

-¿Por qué tendría que estar embarazada del TRAVESTI?-Dijo Rima

-Momento eso dijiste-Pregunto Nagihiko

-He metido la pata-Dijo Nadeshko

-Y muy adentro-Contesto Rima

-Pero, ahora veras-le siguió Nagihiko

Y así fue como corretearon a Nadeshko, en el recorrido a casa

**Acabo el capitulo…a continuación palabras de Vale-Chan**

**Vale: Agradezco que lean este Fanfic, ustedes son mi manera de vivir**

**Indi: Atmosfera triste, celebremos Nao-Chan**

**Yo: De acuerdo, Lala preparara Cupcakes **

**Lala: Si Nao-Chan**

**Miki: Tienes que estudiar Nao-Chan**

**Yo: No me lo recuerdes**

**Indi: ¡Vamos!, ¡Vamos Nao-Chan!, ¡Vamos, Vamos!, ¡Tú puedes Nao-Chan!**

**Kusu: Ya me imagine a Haku, sin duda, este Fanfic se pondrá dramático, quiero arte en este Fanfic…**

**Dari: y YO quiero cantar**

**Yo: ¿Donde está la comida? **

**Lala: Ya mero Nao-Chan**

**Vale: donde que do mis palabras**

**Yo: -Caída anime-**

**Indi: Nao-Chan ¿estás bien?**

**Yo: ¿Tú qué crees?**

**Vale: esperen el próximo capítulo…**

**Miki: en el tercero o cuarto CAPITULO ANUNCIAREMOS LAS RESPUESTAS DE LAS PREGUNTAS DEL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**Lala: Sigan respondiendo aun hay tiempo**

**Dari: ¡La Comida!**

**Lala: Solo soy yo en la cocina**

**Yo: ni modo xD**

**Preguntas: ¿Te agrada Haku?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Quieres Rimahiko?**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, BYE, BYE**


	3. ¿Sueño o Realidad?

**Ahora un nuevo capítulo :D Esperamos que sea de su agrado.**

**Miki: Fue buena suerte**

**Yo: Buena suerte ¿Por qué?**

**Vale: Porque no teníamos inspiración**

**Indi: Nao-Chan es una pervertida**

**Lala: Eso es cierto**

**Kusu: Final del capítulo, diremos porque mencionamos lo de pervertida**

**Dari: Empecemos **

Haku, ya estaba en casa de Nagihiko, como habían adelantado el trabajo, van a tomar el té con Rima y Nadeshko .

-¿Por qué tenemos que tomar el té, con eso?-Dijo Haku, viendo directamente a Rima

-Lo mismo digo-Susurro Rima

-Voy por el te-dijo Nadeshko

-Yo por los panecillos-Dijo Nagihiko, quien se fue directo a la cocina (N/A: Lala-Chan quería poner pastelillos c: )

-Hasta cuando dejaras de fingir-dijo Rima

-Fingir, yo no finjo, Rima

-Ja, ni tú te la crees-Dijo Rima

-Pero, ellos si-Agrego Haku

-Algún día se darán cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, fingir en ser otra personalidad-Dijo Rima MUY molesta

-No te importa nada

-Viéndote, se me quito el apetito de tomar té-Dijo Rima para pararse e irse a su habitación

Después llegaron Nadeshko y Nagihiko

-¿Donde está Rima-Chan?-Pregunto Nagihiko

-Ella se peleo conmigo, me dijo cosas tan feas –Dijo Haku, como si ella hubiese sido la victima

-¿Pero a donde fue?-Pregunto Nadeshko

-Se fue a su habitación

-Voy a hablar con ella, tomen el te sin mi – Dijo Nagihiko

-Pero yo quiero tomar el té contigo Nagi-dijo Haku con cara de cachorro abandonado

-Sera rápido

-¡Ash!, ya que

Nagihiko fue a la habitación de Rima

-Rima ¿estás?-pregunto el chico

-Vete a tomar el té

-No me voy hasta que no abras-dijo Nagihiko ya desesperado

-Pues quédate esperando

-Vamos Rima, por fa abre

-Ya que-Rima se levanto y le abrió la puerta

-¿Por qué te enojas?

-¿Por qué?, encima lo preguntas-dijo alzando la voz

-Haku, no es mala persona

-¡Ella finge!-grito Rima

-Deberías llevarte con las personas, no estaré toda la vida contigo Rima

-Debería

-Vamos-Dijo jalando a Rima

-¡No, No QUIERO!-Gritaba Rima

Hasta que Rima jalo fuerte y se tropezó y cayó en la cama, encima de ella Nagihiko, muy cerca de su cara, podían sentir sus respiraciones. Sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo.

-Rima-Chan-dijo Nagihiko, acercando su cara a la de Rima, casi se acortaba la distancia

-Nagi…..-Kun-Fue cuando se acorto la distancia y en ese momento se estaban besando

-Rima, Nagiko-Dijo Nadeshko sorprendida, ella había ido a buscarlos

Ellos seguían besándose, sin importarles quienes los estén viendo. Hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

-¡Nagihiko!-Grito Haku desde la puerta

-Haku….-Dijo Rima

Haku, salió corriendo, con el pesamiento de "Nagihiko ven", salió con lágrimas falsas

-¡HAKU!-Grito Nagihiko, quien fue tras ella

Nagihiko fue tras ella, hasta que la encontró

-Haku

-Nagi-Haku se levanto de la banca y lo beso

-¿Te gusto, verdad?-Pregunto Haku

-Eres linda, y buena persona pero no se- dijo Nagihiko

-¿Me amas o no?-volvió a preguntar

-Pues creo que si

-Entonces

-¿Entonces qué?-pregunto Nagihiko

-Seamos novios, nos amamos

-Pero es muy pronto

-¿Si?

-Bueno, ¿Haku quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Nagihiko

-Sí, sí quiero- dijo Haku "Feliz"

**Mientras tanto con Rima**….. (xD)

-¿El te beso?-Pregunto Nadeshko

-Sí, el me beso-Contesto Rima, estaba sonrojada

-Entonces se aman

-No lo sé, tal vez solo fue un error

-El mejor error

-Tal vez

-¿Entonces te gusta?-Pregunto Naeshko

-B-bueno si, si me gusta…y mucho-contesto una roja Rima

-Perfecto-grito Nadeshko, feliz

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?

-No se- contesto Rima

-Espero que sea pronto porque si no, Haku te lo va a arrebatar

-Creo que ya lo hiso-Dijo Rima viendo desde la ventana

-¿Qué?-Grito Nadeshko

Nadeshko se acerco a la ventana, y se podía observar a Nagihiko y Haku besándose

-y después de que te beso-dijo con rabia Nadeshko

-Te dije que solo era un error-contesto Rima quien se le fue la voz por empezar a sollozar.

-Rima-dijo Nadeshko para luego consolarla

Llego la hora de la cena, Haku ya se había ido y Rima ya no lloraba pero estaba triste, estaban a punto de servir todo hasta que Nagihiko

-Les tengo una buena noticia-dijo Nagihiko

-¿Cual es hijo?-Pregunto la Madre de Nagihiko

-Tengo Novia-dijo el feliz-se llama Haku, es la que vino en la tarde Madre

Se escucho que se cayó un vaso de cristal, cual se rompió, se veía a Rima quien empezaban a salirle lágrimas.

-P-perdón, es que estoy feliz de que tengas novia, Nagi….perdón Nagihiko-Dijo Rima limpiando lo que boto

-Sabía que te alegraría Rima-Chan

-¿y qué hay del beso que se dieron Rima y tú?-Pregunto Nadeshko

-Solo fue una equivocación, un accidente-contesto Nagihiko, pero de pronto le dolió

Rima sintió una punzada tras la espalada

-Tengo sueño, me iré a dormir, ¿si?-Pregunto Rima

-Si Rima-dijo la Madre de Nagihiko

Rima salió corriendo, tenia lagrimas por doquier y se tropezó, pero no sintió dolor, no le importaba nada, salió corriendo pero no a su habitación, si no a la calle.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se dijo Rima así misma

**Con Nagihiko**

-Rima-dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta de su cuarto, nadie contesto, no le quedo de otra que abrirla, cuando entro no había nadie en la habitación

-¡RIMA, RIMA ¿DONDE ESTAS?-Gritaba Nagihiko desesperado

Hasta que llego, a la entrada y encontró la puerta abierta, el listón de Rima (el negro que siempre usa)

-Rima…-no lo pensó y salió corriendo tras ella

**Con Rima**

-¿Cuánto corrí?- se preguntaba Rima, llego a un callejón paso rápido, pero la estaban siguiendo (3 muchachos de la edad de Nagihiko)

-Miren que tenemos aquí-dijo uno de los muchachos (xD)

-Nos ganamos la lotería-dijo otro mientras se acercaba a Rima

-N-no me toquen-dijo Rima asustada pero con valentía

-Parece una muñequita y una muy linda

-Modelo diría yo, las modelos tienen el cuerpo excelente, esta muñequita igual

-No se me acerquen-Rima retrocedió pero choco con alguien que estaba atrás de ella

En ese momento Rima sintió que le tapaban la boca y la agarraban de la cintura

-Su piel están suave-dijo el muchacho

Uno de ellos se acerco a Rima y le acaricio la mejilla

Otro la empezaba a manosear, de arriba abajo. Le quitaron la mano de la boca y ella empezó a gritar

-¡AYUDA!, ¡AYUDENME, POR FAVOR!

-Déjenla, la quiero viva-dijo una voz desde la oscuridad- y virgen

-Haa, sabe tan bien-uno de los muchachos, que se acerco a Rima y le lamio la cara

-Déjenme- decía Rima

-Dije que la dejen-grito la persona que estaba en el callejón

Rima abrió los ojos, esa voz, esa voz era de…-¡TU!-grito Rima

**Espero que les haya gustado.. Yo estaba emocionada de escribir esto **

**La parte en la que "violarían a Rima" me asusto **

**Vale: Nao-Chan no cree que ella lo escribió**

**Lala: Hice malteadas**

**Yo: ¡YO QUIERO!**

**Indi: no se cómo es que no subes de peso Nao-Chan**

**Yo: ni yo C:**

**Kusu: Nao-Chan explica lo de pervertida**

**Yo: es que me paso como en Shugo Chara, cuando Amu huele el paño de Tadase, capitulo 1 creo o era 2 no me acuerdo**

**Dari: Porque te gusta….-le tapo la boca-**

**Yo: Nadie, nadie**

**Lala: Nao-Chan admítelo**

**Miki: Nao-Chan ¿estudiaste?**

**Yo: si**

**Todos: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Preguntas: ¿Quién crees que es la persona que Rima vio?, ¿Te agrada la pareja Haku y Nagihiko?, ¿Por qué?, ¿A Nagihiko le gusta Rima?**

**Son todas las preguntas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, BYE, BYE**

**AL FINAL ME INSPIRE ESCUCHANDO, OPENINGS Y ENDINGS DE INUYASHA Y SHUGO CHARA C: Y OMAMORI HIMARI **


	4. ¿Quien es Kirito?

**¡Ya llego Nao-Chan C:!, nuevo capitulo **

**Miki: Esperemos que les guste**

**Indi: Siempre escuchamos música, cuando vamos a escribir un capitulo**

**Lala: Eso es cierto**

**Dari: Nao-Chan empieza a cantar las canciones**

**Kusu: Mas la de Dragon Ball **

**Vale: si, las canta tan bien**

**Dari: para concursos siempre la eligen**

**Kusu: pero ella se pone nerviosa**

**Yo: ¡HABLANDO DE CONCURSOS PARTICIPARE EN UNO!**

**Indi: ¡Vamos, Nao-Chan!**

**Dari: te apoyaremos**

**Kusu: Al final del capítulo pondremos sobre el concurso **

Rima despertó de un grito

-¿Todo fue un sueño?-se preguntaba Rima

-¡RIMA!-grito Nagihiko abriendo la puerta, muy preocupado

-estoy bien-dijo Rima

-¿Por qué gritaste?

-Solo fue una pesadilla

-¿Segura?

-Si

-Bueno, entonces descansa-Nagihiko se disponía a salir de la habitación, cuando sintió que lo jalaron de la camisa

-¿Si Rima?

-P-puedes….quedarte…hasta que me duerma-pregunto Rima con la cabeza baja, avergonzada y roja

-Si Rima-contesto Nagihiko, también sonrojado

Rima hiso un espacio en la cama, para que Nagihiko se acostara

-Ven-dijo Rima, sonrojada

Fue así como Nagihiko se acostó alado de Rima, pero no fue consciente del acto que hiso, abrazar a Rima por atrás

_-Me está abrazando-pensó Rima, que le salió una sonrisa_

Durmió con una sonrisa, en la cara

A la mañana siguiente, Nadeshko entro a la habitación, pero lo que vio fue algo que la sorprendió

-Lo lograste Rima-Chan-dijo Nadeshko feliz por Rima

-¡TORTOLOS!-Grito Nadeshko

Los dos abrieron los ojos sus caras estaban cerca, ya que Rima se había volteado, los dos al verse se sonrojaron y separaron

-¿Qué estaban haciendo ayer, he?-dijo Nadeshko con cara picara

-N-nada-contesto Rima, moviendo las manos

-¿Nagihiko, tú hiciste gritar a Rima?-Pregunto Nadeshko sorprendida

-¿Qué?, No-decía Nagihiko

-S-solo le pedi que se quedara un rato conmigo-Dijo Rima desviando la mirada, puesto que estaba avergonzada, sobre lo que pensó Nadeshko

-Ustedes, ya tienen edad, aparte quiero un sobrino-dijo Nadeshko decepcionada

Rima se sonrojo mucho

-Etto…hem..Etto-Decia Rima

-Nadeshko pero que cosas dices-dijo Nagihiko igual de sonrojado

-Haku te espera abajo, Nagi…-Dijo Nadeshko, para luego reírse

-Cuidadito y se entere que dormiste con Rima

-N-no tiene porque enterarse-dijo Rima en susurro

-Ja, yo que tu dejo a Haku y me voy con Rima-Chan-dijo Nadeshko

-Voy abajo, no queremos hacer esperar a Haku-dijo Nagihiko para luego salir de la habitación de Rima

-Veo que lo estas logrando Rima-Chan-la felicito Nadeshko

Rima solo asintió, la pesadilla que tubo antes, se espanto al recordarla, esa persona, esa MALDITA persona…

-Vamos al colegio Rima-dijo Nagihiko, quien tiene de la mano a Haku

-Vamos-contesto Rima

Estaban caminando, ya estaban por entrar cuando Rima, recibió un mensaje, que la dejo helada

-Rima-le decía Nagihiko

-Haku, adelántate por favor-le dijo Nagihiko

-Ok, nos vemos en el descanso Nagi-Haku le dio un beso en la boca y se fue

Rima soltó su celular que cayó al suelo, Nagihiko lo agarro y leyó el mensaje

_Para: Rima_

_De:….._

_Te diviertes linda, o te divierto yo. Muy lindo uniforme, _

_Fácil de quitar._

Era todo lo que decía el mensaje, Nagihiko volteo a ver para todos los lados pero no veía a nadie

-Rima-Nagihiko sacudía a Rima por los hombros

-¡NO!, ¡DEJAME!, ¡DEJAME!-Gritaba Rima, con lagrimas en los ojos

-Rima-a Nagihiko no le quedo de otra que….

¡BESARLA!

Rima, correspondió, pero se separaron

-Rima, ¿estás bien?

-Si, estoy mejor-contesto Rima sonrojada por el beso

Entraron al colegio, Nagihiko estaba preocupado, algo había pasado, algo que Rima nunca le conto…

Habían acabado las clases, Haku no estaba con ellos, estaban yendo a la casa de Nagihiko hasta que llaman a Rima por celular, Rima temerosamente contesto

**Llamada Telefónica **

-H-hola-contesto Rima

-_Hola hermosa-contesto un chico_

-Déjame en paz-Grito Rima

_-No, hasta que me des lo que merezco _

-Mereces la muerte, IDIOTA-Rima Colgó la llamada

**Fin de la llamada **

-Rima-la hablo Nagihiko

-Si-contesto Rima

-Puedo hablar contigo después

-S-si-Rima ya sabía lo que le preguntaría, tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar

Rima estaba tomando el té, hasta que recibió unas fotos, amarradas en una piedra, con un nudo

Había una nota en las fotos, Rima vio las fotos y luego leyó la nota

-_Recuerdas esos buenos momentos…..Rima-Chan_

Como podía olvidar esos momentos, en la que creyó estar enamorada, cuando solo fue un objeto para él, solo una muñequita de porcelana, así la llamaba _ÉL._

En las fotos, se podían observar a tres personas, eran Nagihiko, Rima y un chico más de cabello color café igual que sus ojos, un poco moreno y muy lindo, tras la foto había un mensaje

_Los mejores amigos y novios…Nagihiko, Rima y Kirito _

_La pareja perfecta Rima y Kirito_

Tenía unos cuantos corazones, al parecer era la letra de Rima, esa foto eran de cuando tenía ella 14, Nagihiko y Kirito 15

Ya que siempre fueron mayor que Rima

Rima, empezó a lagrimar

_-¿Por qué cambiaste?, ¿nunca me amaste?, ¿Qué era para ti….Kirito?-_Muchas preguntas invadían la cabeza de Rima

-Rima-la hablo Nagihiko

Nagihiko se acerco y observo las fotos, sintió nostalgia, nunca supo la razón por la cual Kirito se separo de ellos

-¿Aun lo quieres?-pregunto Nagihiko

-Nunca volveré a querer a ese desgraciado-Dijo Rima con rabia

-¿Desgraciado?-pregunto confuso Nagihiko

-¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?-pregunto Rima

-¿Qué soñaste?

Rima le conto a Nagihiko, el sueño que tubo, Nagihiko quedo sorprendido, él, su ex mejor amigo era la peor pesadilla de Rima

-Rima, cuéntame todo-dijo Nagihiko seriamente

-De acuerdo-dijo Rima

-Lo que paso fue…

**Termino el capitulo, les dejare la emoción para después.**

**Kusu: Nao-Chan, ¿Por qué concurso?**

**Lala: porque escogieron a Nao-Chan**

**Indi: el colegio en el que asiste Nao-Chan, habrá una competencia de talentos**

**Miki: está dividida por etapas, canto, baile, actuación, comedia**

**Yo: ¡Adivinen tengo un huevo nuevo!**

**Dari: quiero saber que será**

**Indi: donde estábamos**

**Indi: ya me acorde**

**Dari: habrá un representante de cada salón, el representante demostrara su talento**

**Miki: y quien lo haga bien, ¡GANA!**

**Indi: ¡VAMOS, NAO-CHAN!, ¡TU PUEDES NAO-CHAN!**

**Yo: tengo pensado cantar la de Rotta Rotta Love (Lotta Lotta Love) de Buono**

**Miki: con tus mejores amigas**

**Dari: serian tres, están completas**

**Lala: lo bueno es que las 3 cantan bonito, pero Nao-Chan se luce **

**Dari: eso es cierto**

**Kusu: TODAS USTEDES SABIAN Y NO ME DIJIERON**

**Todas: Perdón Kusu-Kun **

**Kusu: ya que**

**Drai: deséenle buena suerte a Nao-Chan**

**Todos: ¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**Preguntas: ¿Creíste que no era un sueño?, ¿sabes quién es Kirito?, ¿acabara la historia pronto?, TODO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**BYE, BYE, CUIDENSE, LOS AMO**

**ATT: NAO-CHAN C:**


	5. La Realidad

**¡Hola!, nuevo capítulo C:**

**Indi: Hola, Nao-Chan pondrá las respuestas de los capítulos anteriores**

**Miki: Al final del capitulo**

**Lala: ¿Le agrade a alguien?**

**Kusu: solo cocinas -.-**

**Lala: PERO COCINO RICO, MEJOR QUE NAO-CHAN**

**Yo: ¡OYE!**

**Dari: es que es cierto Nao-Chan**

**Yo: pues si .**

**Vale: empecemos que para eso viene esta gente**

**Todos: ¿No para vernos?**

**Vale: ¿Que se puede hacer?**

**Todos:-Caída anime-**

**Vale: empecemos**

Rima le había contado todo a Nagihiko, lo que paso con Kirito, el se molesto tanto, que quería matarlo

-No vas a conseguir nada, Nagihiko-Dijo Rima

-Ese DESGRACIO se paso-Grito Nagihiko

-Fue hace 2 años, ya no tiene caso

-¡Hace dos años!, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-pregunto alterado Nagihiko

-Por miedo, porque aun lo amaba-Rima dijo lo último en susurro

A Nagihiko, solo se preocupaba por Rima, no dejaba que la toquen o se le acerquen a veces con eso excusaba sus celos

-Eres muy sobreprotector con Rima-dijo Haku, ya harta de que siempre la dejaran a un lado

-Bueno…Etto-Nagihiko no sabía cómo decirlo

-Es porque es mi MEJOR amigo-dijo Rima

-Pero es MI novio-dijo Haku

Las dos agarraron a Nagihiko de un brazo cada quien y lo empezaron a jalar

-Es mi amigo desde la infancia

-¿Y?, es el amor de mi vida

-ya quisieras Bruja

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-No repito dos veces

-Dime que dijiste

-Muy bien, BRU-JA

-Ja, Enana

-¿Cómo?

-No repito dos veces, Rima-Chan

-Nagihiko es mio

-No, es mi novio

-Mi amigo

-Novio

-Amigo

-Novio

-¡YA BASTA!-Grito Nagihiko ya harto de sus peleas

-Es ella Nagi-dijo Haku

-Yo le digo Nagi-Dijo Rima

-Pero soy su novia, tengo más derecho que tú –dijo señalando a Rima

-No duraran mucho tiempo-dijo sin pensar Rima

-¿Cómo?-Grito Haku

-N-nada

-No pueden dejar de pelear cada 5 minutos-dijo Nagihiko

-¡NO!-Gritaron las dos al unisón

-Por lo menos lo intentaste-dijo Nadeshko, que había sido ignorada por la pelea

-Kami-Sama, ilumínalo-dijo Nadeshko extendiendo las manos al cielo

Rima se empezó a reír

- Por fin sonríes Rima-Chan-dijo Nadeshko

-Es que, recordé algo

-¿Se puede saber qué?-pregunto

-Cuando creías que Nagihiko y Yo seriamos pareja

-Eso a un se puede

-¡NO, NO SE PUEDE!-grito Haku

-¿He, y por qué?-pregunto Nadeshko

-Porque soy SU novia-Respondió Haku

-Ha Nagihiko le gusta…-No termino Nadeshko porque Nagihiko le tapo la boca

-Hablas de mas, hermanita-contesto Nervioso Nagihiko

-Me tengo que ir Nagi-dijo Haku

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Nagihiko

-Nagihiko, si no sueltas a Nadeshko quedara asfixiada- dijo Rima viendo a Nadeshko que estaba quedando morada

-Necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas-dijo Haku para luego besar a Nagihiko

-Bien, Adiós-dijo Nadeshko, quien ya había sido soltada por su hermano mayor

-Adiós, Haku-se despidió Nagihiko

Después de unos minutos.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto Nagihiko a Rima, quien se estaba arreglando

-A casa de Amu

-¿Qué no queda lejos?

-Sí, pero puedo ir caminando, no tardare

-¿Te voy a buscar?

-No, estaré bien, tranquilo

-Pero y si…-Nagihiko no termino su frase ya que Rima lo abrazo, luego se separo

-Sera como los viejos tiempos-sonrió Rima

-Cuídate

-Estaré bien

Nagihiko, acompaño Rima hasta casa de Amu, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, por lo cual los dos se sonrojaron, Amu se burlo de ellos, pero luego se fue Nagihiko

-Hacen una bonita pareja-dijo Amu, mientras decoraba un cartel

Rima estaba sonrojada-¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

-Porque es la verdad, Rima te conozco desde la primaria

-Tal vez sienta algo por él, pero aun no se

-Cuentas con el apoyo de todos-dijo Amu refiriéndose a todos sus amigos

-Lo sé, lo se

-Bueno creo que terminamos-dijo Amu, mientras veía el cartel

-Nos quedo hermoso-dijo Rima con estrellitas en los ojos

-Verdad que si

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme-dijo Rima recogiendo sus cosas

-Segura, ya es muy tarde

-Tranquila, se cuidarme, después de todo solo soy una huérfana-dijo Rima triste

-Eres más que una huérfana, tienes algo que los demás no tienen-dijo Amu tratando de animar a su amiga

-Es hora de que me valla

-¿No prefieres quedarte a dormir acá?-pregunto Amu preocupada

-Estaré bien, de veras-decía Rima muy segura

-Bueno, ya no te puedo convencer-dijo Amu mientras suspiraba

-Tranquila Amu, cuando llegue a la casa de Nagihiko, te llamo-dijo Rima para animarla

-Esperare tu llamada

-De acuerdo, bueno Adiós- dijo Rima, para luego salir de la casa de Amu

-Llámame-grito Amu cuando vio que Rima se alejara

-Espero que llegues sana y salva Rima-se dijo así misma Amu

**En casa de Nagihiko**

-Rima donde estas- pensaba en voz alta Nagihiko

-Mejor le hablo a Amu-Chan, seguro se quedo con ella-decía mientras sacaba su celular

**Llamada Telefónica**

_-Bueno-dijo una chica, que acababa de despertar_

-Hola, Amu-Chan

_-Nagihiko, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto la pelirosa_

-¿Esta Rima contigo?-pregunto Nagihiko desesperado

_-¡RIMA!-grito la chica_

-¿Qué paso con ella?-pregunto muy preocupado el chico

_-Dijo que me llamaría cuando llegara a tu casa_

-Ella no ha llegado

_-¿le paso algo?-pregunto_

-No sé, voy para tu casa

_-Te espero-dijo Amu_

**Fin de la llamada**

**Fin del capítulo, ni yo se que paso con Rima, aun estoy pensando xD **

**Indi: Creo que no pondremos las respuestas en este capitulo**

**Miki: Teníamos un problema **

**Lala: nos habían quitaron casi todo y no teníamos internet**

**Kusu: así que para no aburrirnos, empezamos a crear este Fanfic**

**Dari: pero estamos en el capítulo 5 y no hay respuestas**

**Yo: puesto que escribimos las preguntas cuando no teníamos internet**

**Lala: así que pensamos **

**Yo: Que tal cuando terminemos el fanfic**

**Dari: ponemos las respuestas después del último capitulo**

**Kusu: pero si ustedes no quieren….**

**Indi: nosotros vemos como lo arreglamos C:**

**Miki: bueno cambiando el tema, ¿Qué paso con Rima?**

**Indi: ¿será Kirito?**

**Dari: Lo sabremos hasta el próximo capitulo**

**SABIAS QUE…**

**A Nao-Chan, le dicen Amu-Chan, porque tiene parecido con ella, fue transferida en quito de primaria, su personalidad es como cuando Amu-Chan, fingía tener otra personalidad, en el colegio (escuela) de Nao-Chan, hay un grupo como los de Shugo Chara, son como Guardianes y son igualitos a los de Shugo Chara a Nao-Chan le gusta el "príncipe". Nao-Chan tuvo que unirse a ellos, pero claro sin Shugos Charas, es casi la misma historia y si hay un Ikuto (desgraciadamente -.-). **

**Miki: Si Nao-Chan esta en sexto de primaria**

**Dari: y es una pervertida, que escribe lemon en los Fanfics**

**Yo: Cállense, crearan que estoy enferma, por ser una niña y escribir eso.**

**Kusu: Tranquila Amu-Chan, tus historias son geniales, dudo que les importe la edad**

**Dari: ¿sera cierto?**

**Lala: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Yo: BYE, BYE**

**Preguntas: ¿Secuestraron a Rima?, ¿Sera Kirito?, ¿Nao-Chan dejara de escribir Fanfics con lemon porque tiene corta edad?, ¿estás de acuerdo con lo de Nao-Chan?**

**¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, CUIDENSE, BYE, BYE C:!**


End file.
